In The Hands of Darkness
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Linkara has gone on his uest to fix the magic gun, since it dosen't seem to be working. He leaves a clone to do future reviews, but after a few weeks it goes beserk and tries to kill 90's kid, Harvey. Karen comes to the rescue but something happens. Clonekara x OC.


In The Hands Of Darkness

Prologue:

Linkara's magic gun isn't working after in combat with an unknown enemy, and is on the search of help of getting it fixed. Karen, his girlfriend offers to help him since she too is a magic user however he refuses since her magic is totally different. He leaves to find Insano in order to figure out what is wrong however he leaves a clone to review shows for him, who looks, acts, and talks like the real Linkara. However the fans of Atop the Fourth Wall that something is very strange. The Clonekara has been acting…evil.

*Karen is still in a three way with Nostalgia Critic and Linkara

The Story:

Karen lay in bed, asleep. It was around three AM. She was having terrible nightmares. Ever since Linkara had gone on his quest, she had refused to watch Atop the Fourth Wall, because it pained her. She truly missed him. And for the last few weeks, she had been having nightmares.

It was Clonekara and 90's Kid. Clonekara was choking him and saying that 90's Kid shouldn't interfere with his plot. Harvey stepped in, but Clonekara did the same.

Karen woke up frantic. She panted. Nostalgia Critic woke up and asked her, "Karen! Are you okay?"

Karen shook her head and said, "I saw Clonekara, he's been acting different."

"Different, how?" Nostalgia Critic asked, rubbing her back trying to sooth her.

"He's threatening co-stars. I have to go figure out what is going on!" Karen said.

Nostalgia Critic kissed her gentally and said, "It was just a dream, you'll be okay." He lay back down and said, "Get some sleep."

Karen, herself was a magic user. But not like Linkara. Her weaponary skills were based on magical girl anime when Linkara was more of a fantasy user. Karen's dreams also were based on real events…sometimes. Could this one be true?

She lay back down and attempted to sleep, and hoped to dream of something else.

The next morning as Karen was getting ready for her day job at Victoria Secerts, Karen noticed she had five missed calls from Harvey Finevoice. Karen wasn't a busy person so how could she have avoided these calls?

Luckliy at the last call, Harvey left a text message. It was sent to her at three thirty last afternoon. She could of answered, she was grocery shopping. Her phone was in her purse. She must of didn't hear it.

She opened the message and it read, "The Kid's clone is acting up to no good. The team needs help pronto." It wasn't just a dream like Critic had told her.

Throughout the rest of the day, Karen worried about Harvey and 90's Kid. The day had been low on costumers and there wasn't much to do.

'I have to go to Minnesota and help him.' She thought. She looked at her boss who was a tall blonde haired woman who had sun kissed skin that looked a bit fake and asked, "Hey Kelly, I think a need a few days off."

Kelly spoke with a jersey accent and asked, "Why? This week has been kind of low key and not so stressful."

"I gotta text from my brother." Karen lied. "He's in the hospital."

"I'm sorry. Is he okay?" Kelly asked, concerned.

"He said he gotten this weird skin dieases that's eating away his skin. I need to be with him until he is better. Is that okay?" Karen asked.

"Sure. When are you leaving?"

"Sunday afternoon."

"Oh okay. I hope he feels better." Kelly said with a smile of sympathy.

As Karen left, she wondered why she hadn't told Kelly the truth. Everyone at work knew she was in a threeway. Everyone knew she was an internet reviewer (except no one watched her show.) everyone knew about Linkara and Nostalgia Critic. But the real reason Karen didn't tell Kelly is because everyone (that she knew at least) thought magic didn't exist and the clones and robots such as Mechakara and Clonekara were actors. (except for people of the show)

Linkara was actually gone, but if she had told her boss, she wouldn't belive her. If she had said Clonekara has been acting different, everyone would laugh at her and think she was crazy.

Later the next night, Karen began packing for her trip to Minisota.

"So your actually going, huh?" Nostalgia Critic asked.

"Yes." Karen said. "Only I can help them."

"Let me come with you." Nostalgia Critic offered.

"No, you don't belive in magic, so I don't think you have a reason to come. I will be back, I promise." Karen said.

"So I have the bed alone, again?" Nostalgia Critic whined like a little kid.

"Sorry." Karen said. "Hopefully this dosen't take me more than three or four days."

"I'll miss you." Critic said.

"I'll miss you too." Karen said, as the two embraced and kissed eachother passionately.

"I'm home!" Karen said in a sing song voice. 90's Kid and Harvey came rushing towards her.

"You have your weapons, don't you?" Harvey asked.

"I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to fix him." Karen said with a laugh. "But yes I did bring my wand."

"He just hasn't been acting right, dude. He's been really scary." 90's Kid explained.

"I understand that. Let me just research how to heal him to make him i normal /i again." Karen said.

"You mean you don't know at the top of your head?" 90's Kid asked.

"I'm only a novice. I just started this last year." Karen said. "I never done a healing spell before."

"I thought you knew everything." 90's Kid complained.

Karen and Harvey gave him a look saying, "Shut up!"

Clonekara walked down and spotted Karen and said, "Oh, Karen. I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, I was just in the neighborhood." Karen said. She was surpised that it had not attraction to her like the real Linkara. Maybe because Harvey and 90's Kid were there.

"I was just writing for my next review, so make yourself at home." Clonekara said and went back to his room.

After Clonekara left, Harvey and 90's Kid looked at Karen and Harvey asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry." Karen said, pulling out a deck of magic tarot cards from her purse. "I'll think of something."

"With a deck of playing cards?" 90's Kid asked, stupidly.

"No, fool. There are called Clow Cards.* Chibi Fangirl uses them in her reviews sometimes to face off evil beings." Harvey explained.

"Good, so I don't have to explain." Karen said with a smile.

Karen looked at her clow cards hopelessly. She had been sitting in the guest room for about an hour thinking of a plot to heal Clonekara. She did eat dinner, unfortunately 90's Kid should NEVER be allowed to cook again (another reason why she missed Linkara), well at least in Karen's opinion.

Karen's stomach hurt from the bad cooking and frustration. She thought to herself, "This is going no where." She put the clow cards away and sat on the bed.

"I know. I can film my review while I'm here." Karen said, whipping out her camera. And began filming.

After about an hour of recording her latest episode of Chibi Fangirl, Karen studied her cards again and looked at one particular card. The card had a jester on it and it read, "Erase."

Karen thought long and hard. 'Maybe I can use this. Afterall, it just dosen't erase physical forms, but elemental and personal too.' She thought.

She continued staring at the card and then said to herself, "But how can I heal him without him knowing?"

Then someone walked in. It was Clonekara.

"I was just came up here to see what you were doing." He said with a smile.

"Fortune telling!" Karen lied.

Clonekara looked at the clow cards and said, "These cards are used for magic."

'Damn, he is on to me.' Karen thought. She stood up in fear.

"I know what you are trying to do." Clonekara said.

"You do?" Karen said with a gulp.

"You know what I did in past episodes of Atop the Fourth Wall and are trying to find a way to banish me, aren't you?" Clonekara said evily, taking a step closer to Karen.

Karen was wide eyed in fear, and took a step back and asked, "H-How did you know?"

"First of all I had no idea you were coming here and the fact you've been avoiding me ever since you got here. You're either with Harvey or 90's Kids or playing with your deck of cards." Clonekara said, with a grin and said, "Plus you're a huge fan of the show. I know you have been watching."

Karen whipped out her wand, and tried to fake some courage in her and said, "You got one part wrong. I haven't watched since that actual Linkara left!"

Clonekara took the wand out of her hands and threw it across the room. If she tried to run and get it, he'd catch her.

"Oh Karen, your pathetic. But how about I'll make a little deal with you." Clonekara said. He pinned her to a wall. "You give up your body to me and I'll pretend to be the nice old Linkara again until he gets back and nobody will get hurt. But if you refuse, 90's Kid, Harvey, Linkara and You will die here."

Karen looked into his eyes, pleading for him to release her. "My body?"

"Yes, your body." Clonekara answered.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. He took my wand. I have to choices. Let him control me or die with the others.' Karen thought.

"So what will it be?" He asked cupping Karen's chin.

'I can't give up to him. I gotta stay strong, I gotta find him!' Karen thought.

"I am waiting." Clonekara whispered in her ear.

Karen tried to push him away, but Clonekara threw her on the sofa-bed. He choked her as he spoke, "I was trying to let you live, but I guess you don't want to. Too bad. I thought you wanted to be happy with Linkara."

Karen struggled to breathe. 'I don't want to die. But I don't want to bea mind slave. Someone help me!' She thought.

Karen was still fighting for her life. "You can change your mind, Karen. That is if you aren't dead." Clonekara snickered.

Karen closed her eyes and said, "Let me go."

"Then can I have your body?" Clonekara asked.

"Yes." Karen said unwillingly.

Clonekara released his hand from her neck. "That's a good girl. Just pretend I'm the real Linkara and I'll make this painless and magical." Clonekara said.

"What? I thought you wanted me to be your mind slave?" Karen said in confusion.

"No my dear. I want to be inside you. I want to feel you. I want to have sex wit you." Clonekara said. His breath tinkled across her neck.

'This is even worse. Someone help me! Harvey? Liz? I'll even settle for 90's Kid.' Karen thought.

"No use for crying for help, just relax and enjoy the ride." Clonekara said, taking off his coat and then his shirt.

He breathed down her neck, that sent shivers down her spine. He slowly took off her top and kissed her neck, which trailed to her chest. Karen bit her lip to keep her from moaning.

"Trying to hide the pleasure, are we? We'll see about that. I'll have you moaning my name at the end of the night." Clonekara said evilly.

Clonekara ripped off Karen's leopard print bra and went for her left nipple. Karen continued biting her lip, until it bled. She moaned at the sensation but winced in pain because of her sore lip.

Clonekara smirked and said, "That's a start. But I want more." He switched nipples, giving Karen the same amount of pleasure.

"P-Please don't do this to me." Karen managed to say.

"Why? You're not a virgin, are you?" Clonekara said. "Besides I'm having too much fun." He loosened his belt and let his pants drop.

Karen shook her head and said, "It's not that. I've done it many of times. It's just its not the same with you." A blush of embarrassment swept across her cheeks.

"Are you saying I can't pleasure you?" Clonekara asked.

Karen shook her head and tried to speak but Clonekara cut her off. "I'll fix that." He said and slid down her white skirt and leopard panties.

"Spread your legs." Clonekara demanded.

"This doesn't feel right." Karen protested. "I'll do anything to keep Linkara and my life just not this."

"Too bad. Spread your legs, bitch." Clonekara said, angrily.

Karen felt tears roll down her eyes and hoped for someone to rescue her. Clonekara then positioned her legs since she was refusing. His head went in between her legs and began licking Karen's juices.

Karen tried not to moan but it wasn't working however she still try to shake him off, but that didn't work either.

"Please stop. Ah." Karen said in a moan.

"No way, you taste so good." Clonekara said in between licks.

Clonekara's tongue kept licking her womanhood, Karen was feeling a pleasure rage but tried not to show it.

"I think I'm going to…" Karen began "cum."

A white liquid got onto the sofa bed that was Karen's juicy goodness. Karen let out an unexpected roar of pleasure.

Clonekara smirked listening to her yell out obscenities with pleasure. Then he said suggestively, "Now its your turn." He stroked his hard member threw his boxers.

Karen's eyes widened with fear when she saw how large it was. She saw Linkara's before, but Clonekara's had to be on steroids or something. It was so unreal. He had taken off his boxers and stood up and asked, "What are you waiting for? Blow me."

Karen really didn't want to be she knew she had no other choice unless she wanted to be killed. (which she didn't)

She licked the tip and then took the whole thing in. Clonekara let out soft moans and grunts.

Meanwhile Harvey went to go see 90's Kid. "Have you seen the kid's girlfriend?" He asked.

"She was with that evil clone. He said something about him being really horny and wanting to bang her." 90's Kid said.

"You idiot! Do you know what that means?" Harvey shouted.

"We has a thing for things with horns?" 90's Kid guessed.

Harvey slapped 90's Kid in the back of the head and said, "It means if we don't come and rescue Karen she will be raped."

"My bad, dude." 90's Kid said.

"Where's your giant gun?" Harvey asked.

"I have misplaced it. I haven't seen it since that battle with the evil me." 90's Kid said.

Harvey sighed and said, "Well we gotta go look for it!"

"I just gotta retrace my steps." 90's kid said.

"Okay, where did you have it before the evil you was here?" Harvey asked.

"In the closet?" 90's Kid suggested.

"Lets look there." Harvey suggested.

90's Kid opened the closet and said, "Its not in here."

"You said it was in the closet." Harvey said.

"I didn't say my closet." 90's Kid protested.

"Then where?" Harvey asked, angrily. "I can already hear her crying for help. Hurry!"

Back with Clonekara and Karen, Karen's lips had some white goo on them. Clonekara licked it off.

"Now time for the best part." Clonekara said evily.

Karen said nothing. Tears shed from her eyes, but she made no sound.

"Unlike Linkara, I don't like to be gentle, so bend over." Clonekara commanded.

'Crap! I hate anal.' Karen thought.

Karen liked anal….when she was having a threeway. But she done it once with Critic, after she moved in with him, but it didn't feel the same, and it kind of hurt. She hadn't had sex recently, so it made her more nervous.

Karen bent over, like Clonekara said. He looked around for something.

"What are you waiting looking for? I didn't bring any sex toys because I knew Linkaa was gone." Karen said bitterly.

"I'm looking for something to tie you up with. But since you said you have no toys, I guess I'll have to tie you up with your own bra." Explained Clonekara.

"Why? I'm not going anywhere. You have me in the spot you want. If I leave, you'll kill me, so why do you need to tie me up?" Karen asked.

"Silly Karen. I know you aren't leaving. I just like watching my victim squirm while I bang them." Clonekara said.

"You mean…you've done this before?" Karen asked, in shock.

"No. But you are my victim and I like being kinky." Clonekara said. He put the unhooked bra where her wrist were then hooked it to the tightest mode.

"You're disgusting." Karen huffed.

"Don't lie, you've done it before." Clonekara said. He inserted himself threw her backend. Karen let out a shriek.

Back with 90's Kid and Harvey, the two were in Liz's old bedroom (because she moved out) still looking for the gun.

Harvey opened the closet and exclaimed, "I found it!"

"Gee thanks, dude. I wouldn't of done it with out you." 90's Kid said, happily.

"Now lets save Karen!" Harvey said, running downstairs.

Back with Karen and Clonekara, Clonekara finally got Karen moaning…but it wasn't intentional. The two met their climaxes.

"EVIL LINKARA DUDE! OPEN UP!" 90's Kid yelled from the outside. Clonekara had locked the door as soon as he walked in Karen's room.

"I'm busy." Clonekara yelled, and stroked Karen's soft hair that covered her weeping face.

"We know what you did to Karen now open up!" Harvey said.

Clonekara growled.

"Open up, or we're going to blast the door down." Harvey demanded.

"I said I'm busy." Clonekara said, quickly putting clothes on and unlocking the door.

"What do you want?" Clonekara growled.

"We know what you did to her, now let her go." Harvey said.

"Its too late Harvey, I got her in the spot I want." Clonekara said, sadistically.

"You bastard." Harvey said and started shooting his gun, but the missles went threw him.

Karen put on a robe and blocked the two from fighting. "Stop! Let me tell you something."

"What is it?" Harvey asked.

"I made a deal with Clonekara. I told him I would have sex with him if it means keeping you two, myself, and Linkara alive." Karen said, trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't heal him, Harvey. I'm sorry."

"That means you won't need this anymore." Clonekara said and held up Karen's wand and smashed it.

"No…" Karen cried.

Clonekara grabbed her by the arm and said, "For now on, you're going to my room until Linkara gets back."

Harvey and 90's Kid noticed the look on Karen's face. It was broken, like her wand.

The next day, Clonekara went out doing errands. Karen found a chance to call for help.

She called Angry Joe to try to heal Clonekara but he didn't pick up. Then she tried to call the real Linkara.

"Hello?" He answered. Karen felt slightly relieved.

"Linkara, its Karen." Karen said.

"What's going on? Are you okay? You sound distressed." Linkara said.

Karen told him about Clonekara going insane, him hurting cast members, raping her and breaking her wand. "Please come back, Linkara. I need you." She sobbed.

"Karen…" Linkara said bleakly. "I spoken to the wizard who knows about my magic gun. He told me the reason its not working."

"Why's that?" Karen asked.

Linkara took a deep breathe and said "I won't be coming back, Karen. He says that I'm becoming evil." He hung up after that.

To be continued….


End file.
